The present invention generally relates to machines for exercising one or more upper portions of the human body including the arms, shoulders, upper torso, and neck. Numerous machines exist and have been known in the prior art for exercising the aforementioned parts of the human body. Such machines commonly utilize some sort of a movement arm which is moved by the body upon exertion of the muscles to be exercised and against a resistance typically a weight stack. Commonly, the movement arm is connected to the weight stack by an overhead cable and pulley system which increases the height of the machine and also introduces a certain amount of friction in the transmission of the drive thereby reducing efficiency.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved exercise machine which utilizes a weight stack for resistance to the movement arm but which eliminates the need of an overhead cable and pulley system for transmitting the drive from the movement arm to the weight stack.
A further object of the present invention is to provide novel and improved machines and methods for exercising one or more upper parts of the human body including, for example, the upper torso, shoulders and arms in a manner which is safe and effective. Included herein is the provision of such machines and methods which incorporate an improved drive system for transmitting movement from a movement arm to a weight stack.